


I don't wanna forget

by ipanicked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Office Blow Jobs, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Surprised blow jobs, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Dan walks into the Grump room looking for his keys and finds something unexpected waiting for him.





	1. Unexpected Occurrences

Arin slowly pumped himself up and down. His hand easily sliding from how wet he was. His head falling back on the arm of the Grump couch as he moans the certain name of a curly haired Jew.

His free hand shaking with pleasure as he tried to look at the picture of said man on his phone. So close. He's so close. "Aha~ f-fuck Dan"

And just like that he's done for, spilling his contents all over his hand. The pearlescent liquid dripping down his fingers.

His body relaxes as he pants, coming down from his temporary high. He's so caught up in the moment that he doesn't even hear Dan walk in.

"Hey Arin, I- woah"

The older man stops dead in his tracks and takes in the scene before him.

Arin still has yet to notice that he's being watched. Dan looks at the Iphone in Arin's hand and sees his picture.

A chill makes its way up his spine. His mind leaves him as he locks the door behind him. His legs suddenly and desperately make their way towards the younger male.

He climbs on the couch and leans down towards Arin's dripping cock. He slowly kitty licks up the shaft and watches as Arin's squirms.

"W-wha-" He leans up and sees the sinful sight before him, he moans and throws his head back.

"F-Fuck" he whimpers as Dan continues to leave soft licks up and down his overstimulated cock.

Dan slowly but surely starts to take Arin into his mouth. Arin grips the couch, blunt nails digging into the fabric.

Dan starts bobbing his head, pushing Arin deeper down his throat with every go. "Fuccck baby...so good to me~"

Dan pops off and leans in close to Arin's face. "Bet I could be better" The lustful look in Dan's eyes causing Arin's dick to twitch.

"Prove it baby~" Dan smirks and trails back down Arin's squishy yet built body. He slides his mouth back onto Arin's dick while looking him in the eye. Dan hollows out his cheeks and waits.

At first Arin doesn't understand but then it clicks. "Fuck Danny~" He looks down and Dan nods. Arin grabs a handful of Dan's dark brown curls and pulls, causing Dan to whimper.

"Feel good?" Dan gives a jerky nod. Arin slams his dick down Dan's mouth and lets out a groan. Dan hums around his aching member.

"Fuck yes~" He continues to thrust into Danny's mouth while spewing out filthy praise.

"F-fuck, you look so good with a cock in your m-mouth. Did you know that? That you're dead sexy? Ahaaa! B-bet you did, bet you loving have my dick in your mouth, bet you think about it, t-touch yourself to the thought of it. You want my dick in that tiny hole of yours, don't you baby? Want me to fuck your brains out huh? Mmm bet you'd like that. Bet you'd..Mmm..show me what kind of s-slut you are.."

Dan eating the praise up like its fucking Skittles, and he really likes Skittles.

He starts humping the couch as Arin pounds into his mouth. Arin comes into his mouth with a loud moan, while Dan comes in his pants.

Dan swallows most of the hot liquid and pulls away, some of the cum dripping down his chin.

He gets up and grabs some paper towels while Arin is coming down from his second high of the day.

Dan sits back down and cleans Arin up, smile gone from his face.

Once he's done, Arin comes back to Earth and realizes that Dan's nowhere to be found. Its like he was never there.

Arin almost convinces himself that he imagined it but then he spots a shiny silver buckle. Dan's belt. He must've taken it off it to clean himself off. Arin's head falls back on the headrest.

It was real.


	2. Unreaveled Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin doesn't wanna forget about what happened.

The next day Dan comes into the office unlike his normal self. He doesn't speak to anyone without being spoken to and only gives very short answers.

Arin doesn't notice any of this though because the older man puts on a smile in front of him. Strange mood gone, all that's left is his bright brown eyes and huge grin.All the other coworkers exchange looks but decide its none of their business. 

A bit of false smiles and "conversating" later, Dan follows Arin into the Grump room.

A few hours of grumping pass and Arin starts to pick up on Dan's unusual mood. He pauses the game and the recording.

"Hey man..you alright?"

Dan barely looks at him.

"Yea"

Arin doesn't buy it.

"Seriously dude, you know you can talk to me."

Dan snaps. "I said its fine! Can we please just do our jobs?"

Arin flinches, eyes wide.

"S-shit, I'm sorry..I'm just having a bad day and I don't really wanna talk about it."

Arin tries to ignore the effect that Dan's raised voice has on him, the way his pants tighten.

"I-its all cool man, shouldn't've pushed ya" he replies nervously.

Dan sighs "Maybe we should take a break."

Arin hesitates but in the end agrees.

"Hey, Dan?"

The older man turns around as he's on his way out the door.

"Is um...is this about what happened the other day?"

Dan looks away, not moving.

"..Dan?"

The silence lingers until..

"I'm sorry, Arin."

Dan's clutching his stomach, long fingers digging into the fabric as if he was going to be sick. Arin gets up and places his hands around Dan's waist, tugging Dan's arms down so he's hugging him from behind.

"I don't want things to be weird now.."

Dan stiffens.

"Good, then lets forget it ever happen." He said with a firm and almost cold voice.

Arin's voice cracks. "But..I don't want to forget..Do you?"

Dan dodges the question. "Then what do you want Arin?"

Arin shoves his face in Dan's shoulder blade, the fabric making his voice sound muffled.

"You.."

The older male turns around and looks into Arin's warm yet sad eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Arin looks down and nods.

Dan lifts his chin and guides him into a kiss. Slowly sliding his lips until Arin melts into it.

Dan pulls away drawing a whimper from the younger man. He slowly kisses up down Arin's neck, lightly guiding him back to the couch.

He gently pushes him down and climbs on top of him. Arin keens as he lightly sucks marks into his skin, causing splotches of red to appear.

Dan kisses the spots once he finished biting them. He leans in to Arin's ear to whisper. "God Arin, ever since I saw you there laying on the couch covered in cum..fuck, you were so hot...the way you used me and said those things, I- fuck I could cum just thinking about it," Arin gasps and ruts against Dan's waist. "Afterwards I couldn't stop thinking about it, about how much I wanted it again, how much I craved it, craved you"

Arin whimpers and pulls at the couch fabric. "Danny, p-please~"

The older man chuckles. "I know baby girl"

Dan notices that Arin's already soaked through his boxers and gray sweatpants. He lightly traces the tent in them. "You excited?"

Arin closes his eyes and lightly moans. "Y-yes~"

Dan licks his slightly chapped lips. "I'm gonna make you feel so good baby bear"

He slowly pulls down Arin's sweatpants and boxers, lightly rubbing against Arin's growing erection.

"O-oh!~" Dan smirks. 

"Look at me."

Arin opens his eyes and looks down. Dan takes his hand and slowly licks it, pink tongue dragging against him palm.

"O-oh fuck!" Arin throws his head back as Dan starts to pump up and down Arin's shaft, lightly catching his thumb under his head. He bites his lip when Arin's breath starts to hitch.

"That feel good?"

Arin nods. "Fuck y-yes."

Dan smiles and leans down, softly licking up the precum that has gathered.

Arin releases a sound that Dan has never heard before. He never really thought about that, how he'd be discovering new sounds while with Arin. He smiles at the thought. He wants Arin to feel so good and it all be because of him.

"D-Dan,"

Dan pumps faster. "I know baby, I-"

Arin interrupts, lightly pushing at Dan's hand. "N-no Dan s-stop."

Dan freezes, he feels as if a weight was dropped in his stomach.

"I-I wanna..."

Dan perks up. "What is it?"

Arin slowly sits up and looks Dan in the eye. "I want you to grind against me."

Dan feels his cock violently twitch against his jeans. "F-Fuck..I-" Dan stumbles over his words.

"Please, I wanna feel y-you," Arin's panting, he's so close.

Dan nods and undoes his belt. He pulls down his jeans to his knees, thanking the stars that he forgone underwear. He lines himself next to Arin's cock and wraps his hand around the both of them, slowly stroking. Arin whimpers and weaves his hands through Dan's curls.

"Fuck yea." He groans. He starts to tug on the Jew's curls as he's getting close. "F-fuck, you're so g-good," He bucks his hips up, watching, mesmerized as Dan lets out a low groan.

Dan continues to stroke, releasing words of encouragement and groans every now and then, trying to memorize as much of Arin as he can.

The way he furrows his eyebrows before he moans, his blunt nails scratching Dan's scalp, his soft curves.

All too soon Arin is gasping. "D-Dan fuck, I'm gonna-"

Dan speeds up even more. "Come on baby girl, cum for me~" Arin lets loose, strings of white liquid spilling onto Dan's hand and Arin's chest. Dan follows quickly after, moaning the younger's name.

After a bit, Dan moves and starts to clean Arin up with the paper towels left from the other day. Arin's panting dies down after a bit. The older man removes his Rush shirt after realizing some of their cum got onto it.

"Good thing you make me keep a spare outfit in the grump room for emergencies." He says smiling.

Arin chuckles. "I told you it'd come in handy.

Dan gets changed into his stegosaurus shirt. "That you did,"

Arin stares at Dan's tan back as he slips his shirt on. "We should do this more often." He says quietly.

Dan turns around. "Absolutely, Big Cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff, if you like or want more, leave comments or kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff, if you like or want more, leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
